Ignite the fire
by Gelphius
Summary: [One-shot for Gelphie, sex scene, Musicalverse] What if Glinda go back through time to safe Elphaba's life and Oz from Animals ruler, and the blonde didn't see Elphaba for eighteen years till the day she can come back to change the future. This is the scene they first reignite their love. (Sex scene from story "The Keepers", no need to read based story to understand)


**#I love Wicked, but I don't own them. **

****To my reader, English is not my first language, so if there's any (may be many!) grammatical error that made you feel bad. "I'm so sorry, really sorry."****

**It's one-shot, and even this is a scene from my other story "The Keepers", I'm sure you can understand it. (Though there's one sentence referring to the story)**

**Hope you enjoy, and please voice your comments for my improvement; you'll be my hero. lol**

* * *

**_Ignite the fire_**

_Love_

They say a green freak like me doesn't know about these four syllables, simple word represents human emotion, but I know; I feel it, deeper in my green heart. If I've never sensed it, why would I wish to get it in return? They despise my green, my emerald, while they're admiring the color of leaves and looking up to the emerald stone. I treat all of them with kindness, bitterly, they're too talented in ignorance.

_So be it_, I swear, enough of generosity and sugary words.

Until she came in my green life, the blonde girl who made me chokes out my words. Crystal blue orbs steal my breath, and her innocent cracks down my fortress. The heir of the Upland gladly allows me to touch her soul since it decides whom the one that fire up her heart. _No, I've never believed it,_ till she passed out for week from combat, and nothing left for me, except fear and emptiness. I sit beside her bed questioning about soul, searching for answer, and when I hear her small voice for the first time in a lifetime week, I finally see light shines to my dark one.

I surrender the whole _me _for her, giving permission to take it with love or tear it apart with hate. For now she _needs_ me, starves for bodies promises and fire to warm her up. Still this is unexpected, and for the lack of love treatment like me, I have no idea what to do except let instinct control my mind while the gorgeous blonde pressing me on the headboard and ravishing lips and neck with two creamy thighs straddle on my lap. Pink short nightdress covers slender torso tonight and its hem appeals my hands to slide it up. She moves closer and presses harder; give me no chance to intake proper oxygen. I feel her hand traces up and down at the back of my neck and another pushes my lower back for better contact. She nips and sucks around my collarbone with passion whispering her desire under my ear.

Soon, she starts to voice her need by slowly rocking her hips, and I involuntarily respond by pushing up mine. She breathes out a soft moan and hugs my neck tightly gliding on my lap.

"Elphie…my Elphie…"

She whispers in my ear sucking it softly.

"Please…be mine"

And it's like I'm dying, with her husky pleading, her weight, and the feeling of that high peaks hidden under her nightclothes.

I nudge her jaw up and access to her elegant neck, take it in my mouth for the first time. The smell of Gillikin rose strongly touches my nose, and it made me kiss her harder. Her moan fills the room; hands creep up under my breasts before kneading it fast. I cry out my pleasure on her chest and squeeze her soft thighs roughly. My hands move and slide the garment up till the full mound reviewed in front of my deep gaze. I stop my hand there and lick my lips unintentionally thinking of what might happen, but Glinda doesn't have enough patients for my decision. She grabs my hair and pushes my head to her brown peak arching her upper body. I instinctively drag her closer, wrap my mouth around it, and swirl the tip with tongue's tip while tossing the dress out of the way. She pulls my long hair and moans my name. Her head falls back and moves her hips faster. I play with her breasts, own them with my soft tongue while she's taking off my nightdress. Out of my dress, my beauty quickly pulls my lips out of her nipple and dug her head to kiss my stomach sliding off my undergarment with her teeth, following with hers, and attacks me again with merciless sucking, on my smaller green breasts and wherever she could reach. I watch she get what she wants, and sometime rest my head on the headboard to murmur her name up in the open air. Her teeth rake down and down, till it meets with a dark curl. Without any warning, she dips her fingers in my folds and tortuously trails it up and down increasing my desire with her hand. She spreads my legs out, caresses my thighs and nips closer and closer to where I call. I wait, writhe, and spread my legs wider as a sign for my need, still she doesn't touch or release my tension.

"Cry it out, if you want this, Elphie." Glinda spoke out huskily, blowing her words into me. She whips her tongue down there and press one of my ankle firmly on the bed. Only hips I can move and my back arches up with yearning.

And I want that again and again, crave for the feeling of electricity that shoot up from Glinda's glorious wipe.

"Please...down there, please, Glin." I'm a bit shock from the need in my voice, and my begging arouses me more.

Then my call was answered, with pink velvet roaming my pleasure bud. I can't stop moaning and whimpering, and it's louder and louder along with faster and faster treat from my love, but before I touch the above sky. Glinda stops abruptly and snakes up capturing my lips in a heat kiss.

I end up half lying, half sitting under her with our regions perfectly press together. She slides one of her thigh under one of mine, and I cry out in bliss when ours touch down there. Instinctively, I buck up and move against her, my hands grip hard over the wood headboard. We continue moving back and forth, begging for more with our delicious moan. She holds me tight, pants and whimpers heavily at the crook of my neck, whispering "_Elphie…more...more_" under my ear. She certainly knows how to move, and crying out her pleasure in my neck, and that made me climb up so fast that I'm afraid my heart will jump out. Then she spoke sexily along with her quick pants and desperate moans.

"You are...uhhh…fucking hot…ahhhh…Elphie. Oh, my Elphie"

With that I lost all my sense and roughly crash my mouth at hers, grab her blonde hair, and dash her hips into mine with firm hand. Her eyes close tightly; mouth opens wide grasping for air, and screams out in ecstasy on my shoulder. That I can take no more and mixing my own cries with the love of my life, bucking up at her wildly. Riding out her release, she squeezes her lower body at me, spasm after spasm, before she holds my neck closely and tries catching her errant breath. I'm soaking with sweat, panting heavily, and closing my eyes to appreciate the moment.

We stay like that for a while, and I feel a drop of water hits my skin, so I turn and caress my forehead to the messy blonde hair and her side face in questioning.

"Sometime I couldn't believe I'm here with you again, Elphie." Replied quietly from the blonde, still hold me tight.

Not a word left from my mouth; somehow I really don't know how to react when I don't experience eighteen years apart from the one I love, like she did. I carefully settle both of us down on the fluffy bed and surround her in my arms. She tilts her head up not long after a small cry stop and caresses my green face with both hands, observing my feature with soft smile, and we lock our lips together, a kiss that expresses every feeling. It's a long gentle one, and I break it to kiss her forehead and tuck ourselves under the sheet. I cuddle her, all of her, even heart and soul that I once didn't believe. Before my sweet enters the world of her dream, I lightly kiss her to open up her eyes, and she exclaims in surprise of what she sees around. Hundreds of tiny emerald fire ball float all over the room glistering in the dark, but not too bright to disturb their sights, offering them warm like a lighted fireplace - as if shiny green stars decorate their room. My sweet smiles brightly at me, few of sleepiness appear in her gesture, and I close her excited blue eyes with my lips whispering good night and words from my heart.

"I'll always be with you like fire guiding in the night and light guiding in the sun."

"You are romantic now, you know." Glinda whispered with lovely smile

"Was your desperate ravishing called as romantic too?"

"As if you don't love it, Elphie." Glinda pointed out slowly

I chuckle and watch her fast asleep on my chest. Though it may be ridiculous for someone like me, I wish to every god that exists in the world.

_Please, please make this moment last forever._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
